


П - Проблемы

by missareinh



Series: Дроздоси [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missareinh/pseuds/missareinh
Summary: Проблемы обычно приходят внезапно – это, если хотите, прописная истина, но ей, как всегда, везёт. Её главная трудность не свалилась на голову, не напрыгнула со спины и не выскочила из-за угла.
Relationships: Павел Дроздов (Дрозд)/Ярослава Мельгунова
Series: Дроздоси [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854955
Kudos: 3





	П - Проблемы

Сегодня в оранжерее странный день. Собрание Клуба любителей растений поставлено раньше, поэтому сейчас они делят помещение с 11Х, у которых по расписанию практика – она понимает это по классу в сером, скучившемуся вокруг стола с побегом абиссинской смоквы, и о чём-то оживлённо беседующем. Паша – и почему она так быстро находит его глазами? – стоит позади и смотрит на одноклассников, что тыкают в бедные листья карандашами, немного устало. Рося хочет помахать ему и окликнуть, но останавливает себя – он занят, а тут ещё Акся подхватывает её под локоть и тянет в сторону вековой рябины, посаженной недалеко, на ходу щебеча прямо на ухо:

– Ой, Росенька, мы думали, что ты потерялась! А тут, представляешь, эти восьмиклашки, чтоб их Велес забрал... Ну, в общем, у нас опять проблемы.

Рося мягко освобождается от хватки подруги, подходит к Варе, недовольно глядящей на ветви дерева, и замечает то, о чём хотела сказать Акся. От поднимающейся внутри злости она приземляет сумку на пол немного резко и чуть топает ногой.

– Они сделали что?!

Варя хмыкает и ведёт плечом.

– Два дня назад была просто кладовка, а теперь это. Идиоты прогрессируют.

– Вот ведь вредины, – Акся, пылающая от возмущения, тычет пальцем в лопату, что лежит у основания высокой раздвоенной ветви. – И почему именно сюда? Ну почему не на шкафы? Они это специально всё, да?

– Ага, как и прошлые три раза, – Рося со вздохом снимает пиджак, кидает его куда-то на их клубные стулья и закатывает рукава рубашки. – Так сильно «не хотят быть овощами», что жить без подлянок нам не могут. Правда, теперь они ну очень постарались. Будто знали, что магией мы её не снимем.

– Милые дамы забыли нужное заклинание? – незнакомый голос над головами заставляет вздрогнуть и обернуться всех троих. Несколько хорсичей – похоже, у них начался перерыв – оставили мучения смоквы и теперь смотрят то на них, то на лопату. Они улыбаются так доброжелательно, что Росе хочется спрятаться за Варей, уставившейся на них исподлобья, но вместо этого она просто отрицательно качает головой.

– Здесь нельзя колдовать, – объясняет Акся, тыкая пальцем уже в саму рябину. – Это вековое магическое растение, понимаете?

– Вековое? И что такого? – спрашивает второй хорсич с такой же, как у первого, улыбкой и лёгким пренебрежением в голосе. Рося не понимает, пытается он их запугать или расположить к себе, но вопросы таким тоном всегда вызывают у неё раздражение. Она видит краем глаза, как к хорсичам подходит кто-то ещё из класса, а Варя тянется к ней, чтобы схватит за руку и одёрнуть, уворачивается и сама шагает ему навстречу.

– С того, что вековые растения, особенно магические, здесь аккумулируют магию Горы и резко отрицательно реагируют на любое применение заклинаний вблизи них, – выпаливает она, глядя на всю компанию хорсичей сразу. Потом ей будет очень стыдно, Рося это чувствует, но остановиться не может. – Если Вы хотите рискнуть – пожалуйста. Мы обязательно навестим вас в медкрыле.

В повисшей тишине Рося отворачивается, снова смотрит на иву, и в голове рождается план – такой же безумный, как и её выпад. Старшеклассники начинают вдруг спорить, кто из них дотянется до веток и снимет лопату, спор быстро набирает обороты, и они уже просто спорят, кто из них самый высокий и достоин. Акся, заметив её взгляд, осторожно трогает за плечо.

– Ты что-то придумала?

Рося кивает, закатывает рукава ещё выше и смотрит сначала вверх, а потом на подруг. Улыбается, видя их непонимание, кладёт руку на гладкую кору и спрашивает немного хитро:

– Подстрахуете?

Прежде, чем девочки успевают что-то ответить, она с пары шагов разбегается и подпрыгивает, хватаясь за одну из нижних веточек и упираясь в ствол. Спину сверлит недовольный взгляд Вари, Акся дёргает её за юбку и спрашивает, не ополоумела ли она, но Рося только улыбается ей и подтягивается выше, перехватывая рукой следующую ветку. Она лезет вверх уверенно, как всегда, не особо задумываясь, что занимается этим в юбке – хорсичи, похоже, в пылу спора совсем про них забыли. Пять минут – и Рося уже стоит на одной из ветвей, от которой совсем недалеко лежит эта несчастная лопата. Обняв руками ствол, она шагает с одной опоры на другую, но в последний момент нога проскальзывает по коре и повисает в воздухе. Акся внизу испуганно вздыхает, взгляд Вари грозится прожечь и рябину, и потолок, и саму Росю, однако вторая попытка уже удачнее – Рося ставит сначала одну, потом вторую ногу на раздвоенную ветвь, затем аккуратно садится на неё и подтягивает себя руками к лопате. В крови кипит адреналин (всё же, лазать по деревьям это вам не шутки), и она, поддаваясь ему, звонким голосом обращается к хорсичам, всё не заканчивающим спор:

– Джентльмены! Вы хотели помочь? Ловите! – следом кидая садовый инструмент в их сторону.

Старшаки кидаются к лопате и от неё, сталкиваются плечами, орут друг на друга и на лопату, что сразу оказывается на полу, а Рося смотрит на них и смеётся, болтая ногами в воздухе. Смеётся, как не смеялась уже давно, до слёз, резко замолкнув, когда, опустив голову, сталкивается взглядом с Пашей. Он стоит в паре шагов от рябины, немного щурясь на неё снизу вверх и улыбаясь. Шея под воротником рубашки стремительно краснеет.

– Привет?.. – ей не нужно даже в зеркало смотреть, чтобы понять, как нелепо сейчас её лицо. До мозга постепенно доходит, что, похоже, он был тут всё время, пока она лезла наверх и кидалась лопатой в его одноклассников. Под распущенными волосами краснеют ещё и уши, и хорошо, что он этого не видит... _Не видит же?_

– Не знал, что швеи лазают по деревьям. Сколько ещё в тебе скрытых талантов? Привет, – он слегка машет ей рукой, не переставая улыбаться.

– Ну, один этот, – Рося с усмешкой бросает короткий взгляд на хорсичей. – Хотя, теперь уже не такой и скрытый.

– Они так спорили, что не видели ничего из твоего смелого подъёма, – Паша подходит чуть ближе к рябине и совершенно внезапно спрашивает. – Тебя поймать?

– Что?..

– Не думаю, что ты так и будешь сидеть на ветках до конца занятия, а я видел, как какие-то восьмиклассники запирали в кладовой лестницу, да и ты в юбке, поэтому давай я тебя поймаю, – Дрозд произносит это так невозмутимо, что Росе становится совсем неловко. Мало того, что он видел, как и в чём она лезла на дерево, так теперь ещё и... Краснота с шеи и ушей переползает на щёки, Росе хочется спрятаться от того, насколько всё глупо, врасти в дерево и исчезнуть навсегда. Паша, правда, понимает всё не совсем так – слегка хмурится и осторожно уточняет:

– Боишься, что не поймаю?

– Нет! Мне просто, э... – Рося мнётся, как пятиклашка, про себя ругаясь на то, насколько тупо сейчас её поведение. – Правда, я лучше сама слезу, это же не скала, да и ты не обязан, в конце концов...

– Всё нормально, – Дрозд поднимает руки и, подмигнув, делает ладонями небольшой манящий жест. – Я же сам предложил. Давай.

Рося медлит с секунду, которая кажется ей вечностью, а затем, вдохнув поглубже, всё же отталкивается от ветки руками и падает вниз, зажмурившись. Мгновение – и она чувствует чужие руки на своей талии, а открыв глаза, видит Пашу и его мягкую улыбку, и краснеет ещё сильнее. Они замирают в этой странной позиции на секунду, глядя друг на друга, а затем Дрозд аккуратно ставит её на участок поровнее и тут же отходит, подняв руки:

– Видишь? Ничего страшного. Слушай, а вы надолго здесь? Просто, может, после... – он не успевает договорить – где-то за его спиной преподавательница созывает расползшийся по оранжерее 11Х обратно. – Ой, чёрт. Прости, мне пора, увидимся, если получится!

Он подмигивает ей и машет рукой на ходу, а Рося ещё долго смотрит ему, убегающему, в спину, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Мысли предательски ползут в стороны, разбегаются и отпрыгивают, а щёки всё ещё горят, и шея горит тоже, да она вся сейчас – настоящий пожар. Рося не понимает, что чувствует, но знает одно – она хочет смеяться так, как она смеялась на дереве, и, почему-то, плакать. Ну просто королева нелепого поведения и падения в грязь лицом перед своей... своим... Она не успевает додумать – подлетевшая справа Аксенька щупает ей лоб холодной ладонью, тыкает в бок с – Рося чувствует горячими щеками – хитрой ухмылкой и говорит на ухо:

– Рось, ты чего, заболела? 

– Ничего я, – отмахивается Рося, прекрасно понимая, что подруга ей ни за что не поверит. – Вы где были? Я вас после броска лопаты не видела.

– Добрыденю жаловались и лестницу из кладовки доставали, но она тебе не понадобилась, Помидорка, – Акся звонко смеётся, уворачиваясь от её тычков в бок и под рёбра. – Ай, ну хватит, хватит, я больше не буду!

– Что не будешь? – подошедшая к ним Варя окидывает подруг проницательным взглядом, особенно долго задержавшись на Росином лице, и хмыкает. – Идём, у нас дело, а ты – она тыкает в Росю пальцем. – Вдохни и выдохни, а то шлёпнешься сейчас.

Рося ничего не отвечает – только бегом бросается к гряде, которой они хотели сегодня заняться, на ходу поднимая с холодного гранита лопату. Всё собрание она большей частью молчит, лишь изредка односложно отвечая на прямые вопросы – и думает-думает-думает. Мысли кипят в голове, и это, похоже, так заметно, что Варя в какой-то момент берёт её за руку, отрывая от бодрого вскапывания, отводит чуть в сторону и тихо спрашивает:

– Проблемы?

Рося в ответ только горько усмехается. Проблемы обычно приходят внезапно – это, если хотите, прописная истина, но ей, как всегда, везёт. Её главная трудность не свалилась на голову, не напрыгнула со спины и не выскочила из-за угла. Она аккуратно постучалась, дождалась приглашения и, зайдя в ателье, с вежливой улыбкой представилась:

_– Добрый день, я Павел Дроздов, капитан Авангарда, а Вы?.._

Называть Дрозда _проблемой_ это что-то сродни её новой игре в имитацию с самой собой – она называет его как угодно, кроме самого очевидного, и вроде как всё в мире так же, как раньше – одни только проблемы _._ В оранжереях бедлам после занятия у семиклашек, а убирать почему-то Клубу – проблема. Паша Дрозд помахал с другого конца коридора и улыбнулся, и очевидно ей, а не кому-то ещё, а потом ещё вдруг оказалось, что он ждал её у выхода из ателье, чтобы о чём-то поговорить – то же самое, и никаких других слов. Вот только чем дальше – тем сложнее так говорить своему отражению в зеркале по утрам. Ей бы просто признаться, хотя бы самой себе, но не вовремя взбунтовавшееся упрямство стоит над душой и не даёт сделать и шага в сторону, а уж тем более – вперёд. Или это никакое не упрямство, а всего лишь она сама, сбегающая от правды? _Если это так, то она быстро устала бежать._

Варя всё ещё держит её за руку, а незаметно подошедшая Акся обнимает за плечи и прижимается щекой, когда Рося, вздохнув, тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, выдыхает, сжимая Варину ладонь своей:

– Я, похоже, влюбилась.

– В кого? – так же тихо спрашивает Акся, стискивая её ещё сильнее. Рося ничего не отвечает – только опускает голову, пряча алые щёки за волосами, и неслышно всхлипывает, зажав рот ладонью. 


End file.
